policequestfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Brands in SWAT 4
This is a list of all the brands seen throughout S.W.A.T. 4 and its expansion. Alcohol *Big Red Lager *Brochenalger *Goldschloss Liquor *Jeorgif's Premium Fine Imported Vodka *Mr. Topemoff's Brew *Old Grouse Premium Whiskey *Old Nate's Dirty Water *Penoulum Liquor *Silent Harbinger Premium Ale *Triple Threat Lager Arcade Games *Bag-Puncher *Big $pender (pinball) *Freedom Force vs. The Third Reich *Frontier Hunter *Funkenstein '79 (pinball) *Mystery Wheel *Super Karate Fighter *Super Stud 5 (video poker) *SWAT: Urban Justice Auto Supplies *EverOn Premium Car Battery *Fastec Motor Oil *Horton Can Co. Gasoline *Petroline Motor Oil Books *Antarctica: The Animal Kingdom *Atlas of the World - "Search and Discover" *Build Your Own Home - "All the tips you need to get your dream home." *Cooking with Latirell *Family Medicine - "All you need to know to keep your family healthy." *Gardening with Joy *Mexico: Country of Delights *Road Map U.S.A. Businesses *Andy's Quality Cleaners *Danny Scinta's Billiards - "Fun for the whole family!" *Fairview College *Family Laundromat *Food Wall Chinese Restaurant *Harrison Pharmacy *Hungry Bear Donuts *Meatbarn Butchers *Middleman Realty *Mort McLoughlin Certified and Bonded Electrician - "Serving The Triboro with pride since 1973." *Northside Vending and Amusement Supply *P&A Variety *Petroliner Gas Station *Sunset Scavenger Container Service *The Meat Barn *Turnpike Diner Calling Cards *Ding Dong *Listen Mode (1-800-LMODE) *Tango Call (1-800-TANGO) Companies *Akimi *AmeriCashiers - "GET CA$H FAST" *Arena Mills *Barclay Farms *Biztech *Calgrove *Calumer-Marquez *Candylunch *Cuco Tejerina *D2K Inc. *DishwasherPete *El Corto *Erstewahl *Fun-O-Matic *Furcheson *Fuvati *Hartigan/Mueller *Highland Farms *Horton Can Co. *Hutchman *Ice Queen *Keepsakes Products, Inc. *Kiri *Lekert *Lenox Syrup Co. *MacAllens *Matachi *Matashi *Mediterranian Incorporated *Molto Buono Foods *Nimusa Inc. *Orlando *Piedgeley's *Playwrite Amusements *Pocketchange Games *Quil-Tuff Paper Mills, Inc. *Renford *Resdy *Royal Creamery *Sierra *SK-Tools *STH *Visurama *Wexcel *WhaVania Condiments *Kiriko Soy Sauce *Sadimori Hot Sauce Confectionaries *Calmocho *Candylunch Caramels *Frob *Kikirikis *Kimukis *Lonely Hearts - "A poem in every pack!" *Pepitos *Pogos *Poops *Primo *Sir Frankenmunch - "Real chocolate flavored!" *Smile Construction *Calumer-Marquez R-24 Fiberglass Insulation *Herrero Latex House Paint Drinks *Red Pop! *Royal Creamery Chocolate Lowfat Milk *Royal Creamery Lowfat Milk *Sierra del Monte Roasted Coffee *Sugar Blast *Sugar Blast Diet *Tas-Tee Fruit Flavored Drink Electronics *Akimi Fast Break Change *Biztech Supercom H1210 *Calgrove Intense HD Television *EngraveMarker *Matachi Teygen *Matashi DVP-328 DVD Player *STH Video Cassette Recorder *Visurama Video Monitor VX-M91 *WhaVania Solid State Television Food *Barclay Farms 1-Minute Dosey Oats - "Quick 'N' Easy" *Barrio Superstarrios - "The song is now the cereal!" *Crescent Moon Pizza *Cuco's Brand Red Summer Apples *Highland Farms Grade A Jumbo Eggs *Ice Queen Brand Premium Iceburg Lettuce *Keepsakes Emergency Food Ration *Krunchington's BBQ Flavored Chips *Krunchington's Potato Chips *Krunchington's Sour Cream and Onion Flavored Chips *MacAllens Red Hot! Meat Sticks *Man-Bot Munchies *Ravios! Pizza Flavored Ravioli *Sugar Blast Crunch! *Summer Harvest Whole Green Beans *TV Klassix MicroDinner *U.S.A. Long Grain Rice *Up Starts *Veg-Edibles Creamy Tomato Soup Hygiene *Arglinol Antibacterial Mouthwash *Belapog Tissues *big...DS *Big Three - "The Amazing 3-Ply Bathroom Tissue" *Brite Sheen *Mammon Tissues *N/PU *Oky.. *Quil-Tuff Paper Towels *Segal Shave Gel *SS2 Shampoo *Stiff's - "Stick out wherever you go." *Tito *Thahi Deodorant for Women - "Feel fresh...all day." Media *IBS News *The Advertiser *The Fairview Informant Movies *Agent D2K *Kick Puncher 2: Return of the Foot Fist - "One opposing force. Four opposable thumbs." *The Benefactors - "There is nothing they do not know, ''nothing they do not see, ''nothing they do not control." *Tribes: The Movie Other *+zipZZ Batteries - "Last longer!" *Big Gary (training dummy) *Dead Playing Cards *Pappy's Canola Oil *RandyMote Industrial Spray Paint *Rapid File Pharmaceuticals *Becanet - "Becanet...don't forget." *Botin - "You decide...if you wanna sleep tight tonight." *D/AY *Grevinne Complete Allergy Medicine *Nicolit *Nutri-Tabs Protein Food Capsules *Oracle *Topoc Tobacco *Don Pepes - "Cigars for real men." *Roy's Cigars - "Home of America's best cigars." *Wellsly Classic *Western Cigarettes - "Saddle up." Category:SWAT 4 Category:Brands Category:Businesses